My Arizona
by NekoLancaster
Summary: Sofia wants Arizona all to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Greys Anatomy fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Sofia was lying in bed with Arizona when Callie walked in the room; she kissed Sofia's cheek and then Arizona's. Every since Sofia had turned three she had been going through this phase were she want Arizona all to herself and would let anyone touch her.<p>

"Happy anniversary baby." She said kissing Arizona's cheek.

Her blue eyes stared into brown and then her facial expression changed completely.

"Babe why is Sofia looking at you like that?" she asked.

Callie turned around and her daughter was frowning at her. "Baby what's wrong?"

"My momma." She said climbing between the two women.

Callie just blew it off and tried to kiss Arizona but Sofia stuck her head in between them and Callie caught the side of her head.

Later that day Arizona was coming out the shower and was trying to get dressed Sofia had been screaming for her ever since she had got in.

"Take your child she's driving me nuts." She handed the toddler over to blonde.

Sofia laid her head on Arizona's bare shoulder and softly cried. "It's okay big girl. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mami no nice." Sofia blurted out.

Callie grunted and started ranting in Spanish as she walked out the bedroom. Arizona came out dressed and Sofia sleeping in her arms, Callie was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine.

"What did I do to her? She hates me." She said.

Arizona laid Sofia on her lap and patted her back so she wouldn't wake up. "She's three, three years olds do stuff like that. Remember she used to love Mark to death and would only sleep for him, now he can't even hold her without he screaming." She said trying to make her wife feel better.

"Yeah that's Mark. I'm her mom I gave birth to her and she hates me. What did I do? I shouldn't have called her a crack baby." She said.

Arizona chuckled deeply and then kissed her wife "She doesn't even remember that she was four months old. She loves you watch." She pinched Sofia on the leg and she started crying, she never once opened her eye but she let out a soft "Mami."

"See I told you she loves you." Arizona said.

Mark came over to pick her up for the day and she screamed to the top of her lungs and screamed for Arizona.

"Jesus Robbins what you do to my kid?" he asked.

"Our kid Mark, I didn't do anything to her. She been this way for the last two months its normal." She told her.

"And how would you know that?" he asked standing hands on his hips.

"Hello I'm a pediatrician I have a degree in children. People bring their kids to me all the time asking if they broke them because they scream every time they pick them up. Sofia is fine she just doesn't like you today or Calliope or anybody for that matter." She said twisting her face up.

When she arrived at SGMW she went to take Sofia to daycare when they saw Doctor Bailey, she was so in love with Sofia.

"Hello you little ladybug? You giving your mommy a hard time?" she asked and Sofia shied away and placed her head on Arizona's shoulder. "Okay well miss Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres I'll see you later." She said.

Arizona dropped Sofia off at daycare and went to find her wife she asked around and they all said they hadn't seen her.

Callie was sobbing holding a picture of Sofia to her chest when she was just mere hours out the hospital, that's how Doctor Bailey found her.

"What's wrong with you Torres?" she asked.

"Sofia hates me, she only loves Arizona. It's not fair I miss my little pumpkin pie." She said.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have called her a crack baby, she might love you." It was a joke but Callie burst into tears. "Oh Torres get a grip, that baby loves you she's just bored with you. She sees you every single day and Arizona is only home at night and if I had to wake up to Sloan's face id be terrified also. In twelve hours when your shift is over go pick her up and see how she reacts to you." She told Callie.

All the doctors had lunch at the same time today and it was very odd because it was rare that this happened, somehow they had drifted to the topic of kids.

"Get this Zola has been walking around say dad all week and won't even say mom. She calls me dad she calls Derek dad she even called Jackson dad." Said Meredith.

"She called Jackson dad because he's black duh." Cristina said like it was the obvious thing in the word.

"Well Sofia hates me all she cares about is Blondie over here." Mark said.

"No she hates you guys because Torres called her a crack baby.' Owen said.

"I didn't do anything to her, she's been like this for a while and I didn't do it. She just is going through a phase. She'll come around in due time." Arizona defended herself.

"Well at least she likes one of her mother's Zola hates me." Meredith said.

"Oh my god my baby hates me." Callie cried.

"Sofia likes me." Teddy and April both chimed in.

"That's because you have a voice like a cartoon character Kepner, and Teddy your I don't know why she likes you." Said Alex.

"Oh my goodness, I've got it your daughter has a thing for blondes, and annoying redheads." Cristina said making everyone laugh.

Once they finished lunch they went their separate ways. Callie had a hand reconstruction and would be done for another few hours.

Arizona had some time off and decided she'd go check on her baby girl. She saw Sofia coloring in a coloring book with Zola.

"Momma I miss you. Look I colored you a picture. See its pretty wight?" because Callie spoke Spanish to her a lot her daughter had a slight accent. "And look I made an inch-wam for Mami, it's pretty wight momma?" she asked.

"Yes baby it's beautiful. Now I'll come see you later after you nap and then maybe we can go get ice cream. Okay?" Sofia grinned and kissed her momma and continued playing.

Callie had stopped by the day care and her daughter was lying down with her stuff animal she had named Daddy. Callie pulled her baby into her arms and sung her a song she loved how Sofia's fat face looked with her long ponytails looked, she was so beautiful.

"You're not a crack baby. I've never even smoked crack." She said Sofia stirred in her sleep a little bit then opened her eyes to see her Mami smiling at her. "Hey princess, did you miss me because I missed you." She was talking to her daughter.

Sofia sat up and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and drifted back to sleep she could hear Sofia mumble something in her ear. Callie went to place her back where she was laying but Sofia started to cry.

"No Mami I want you told hol me." She said. She couldn't deny hear daughter anything so she held her.

Callie was singing to her and didn't even notice Arizona standing behind them. "I told you she'd come around. She just had to miss you that's all." Callie smiled and placed her daughter down on the cot. They both just hovered over her drooling like wild animals.

"Okay wake her up she going for ice cream." Arizona said and Callie happily obliged.


	2. You turned Off Barney

**I wrote this a long time ago. This is just a bunch of snapshots in the Torres-Robbinns life and home.**

* * *

><p>"Sofia lets go you're going to be late." Callie yelled to her daughter.<p>

"I'm not going." Sofia yelled back.

Callie huffed and looked to Arizona for help; she scoffed at her wife then hurried up the stairs.

"Sofia put your close on now." Callie demanded lying a clean out-fit on the bed.

"No." Sofia said back.

Callie went to grab for her daughter and the five-and-a-half year old took off running only in her princess underwear.

"No! Never going to school! Never." She shouted running down the steps of their home.

Callie huffed and then followed after her daughter. Arizona was feeding two year old Izzie while Callie dealt with their oldest kid.

Callie continued to chase after their daughter while she ran throw the house screaming 'never' in only her underwear.

Arizona was trying her hardest not to laugh at the two and eventually stopped when Izzie spit some oatmeal in her face.

"Izzie why'd you do that to me, I thought you loved momma." Then the toddler spit more oatmeal.

Izzie just screamed "Never! Go mommy." She idolized her big sister.

Arizona whipped herself off and placed the bowl her daughter was eating from in the sink. She watched for a few more second how Sofia ran under the tables and around the couches from her mom.

Arizona could see the defeat all on Callie's face so she decided to help her, she slid out the kitchen and gripped her daughter by the waste and flipped her over her shoulder, placing kisses all over the child's body.

"You Sofia Torres are going to school weather you like it or not, so stop giving your mom a hard time." She said placing her daughter in her wife's arms.

Callie soon had Sofia dressed and Arizona was trying to put a ponytail in her daughters wild hair but Izzie was trying to watch Barney.

"Calliope can you put a braid or ponytail in your daughters hair because she won't sit still?" she asked.

Callie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and Izzie stopped moving. "Thank you." Arizona said.

Now they could finally leave, Callie strapped Izzie in her booster seat and noticed that her daughters were both looking rather upset.

"What's wrong Sofia?" she asked but the girl just folded her arms and turned her head. "Okay. What's wrong with you princess?" she asked Izzie who did the same thing her big sister did.

She looked at Arizona with wonder but the blonde just shrugged her shoulders and hopped into the driver seat.

Callie kept looking back at her daughters who still had evil looks across their faces.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Arizona asked looking through the rearview mirror.

"Momma made me get dressed." Sofia pouted "So now I have to go to school." She said poking out her lip.

"Okay, what wrong with you Izzie?" she asked knowing it would be a bad idea because Izzie could barely say full sentence.

"Momma makes turn Barney, hair and cool." She said in fit talking faster than ever.

Arizona thought her daughter might have been trying to say "Momma turned off Barney and made you do my hair and take Sofia to school.", but she wasn't sure so she just nodded at her baby.

Callie scoffed at the girls "Why am I, always the bad guy Arizona you did Izzie's hair, and you stopped Sofia from running around this morning. So why am I the bad guy?" she asked.

"Because you turned off Barney." She said smiling at her wife.

Callie had really enjoyed being a mom and wouldn't trade her daughters for the world maybe morning but never them she loved them. She looked back and saw the two girls sleeping arms still crossed, lips still pouting, she couldn't believe how cute they were.

"They so cute." She said whipping the drool off the corner of Sofia's mouth.

"Yeah let's see if you still think their cute when they're hormonal teenagers, in about ten years." Arizona said placing her eyes back on the road.

Callie smiled and kissed her wife's hand as they turned onto the high way. She enjoyed the silence of the car for about ten minutes then she missed hearing her daughters trying to sing to a song, or Izzie trying to explain something in gibberish, or Sofia singing I'm a Little Teapot.

"I'm waking them up." She said reaching back to wake her daughters.

Arizona just smiled at her wife as she could hear Izzie whining from begin awakens. "They'll never go back to sleep now." She mumbled.

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time <strong>

**I always imagine them to be the perfect family and Sofia to be more of Arizona's shadow then Callie's, and I wrote the oatmeal scene because my daughter spit oatmeal on me the other day. Let me know if you guys would like a multi-chapter story.**

**Review**


End file.
